


Fortress of Shadows (Sparks of Light)

by ralf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Magnus Bane, Feelings, First Kiss, M/M, Magic, Political Intrigue, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, just to clarify the arranged marriage isn't between alec and asmodeus that would be so disturbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: The war between Alicante and Edom is short-lived. The nephilim's runes and swords are no match for magic and fangs and claws.Alec stands stone-faced beside his mother's throne, watching with clenched teeth as the king of Edom parades through the heart of their castle, radiating power and magic and indifference.He demands land and crops and an obscenely skewed trading agreement for the future.“And,” Asmodeus lets his eyes wander over the crowd in the room like a predator lazing under the sun, seemingly languid but unable to hide the dangerous spark lurking underneath. He stares right at Alec. “You.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 21
Kudos: 352





	Fortress of Shadows (Sparks of Light)

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this fic about a year ago after grossly misunderstanding the lyrics of Dido's _Hunter_. Since I realized this was the plot for an at least 20k fic it went on my Never-gonna-write-that-pile (I mean you've seen the average word count of my fics). But a few weeks back I thought that if I condensed the plot real hard I should be able to shove it into a ~~3k~~ 4k fic and here we are ;) hope you enjoy!

The war between Alicante and Edom is short-lived. The nephilim's runes and swords are no match for magic and fangs and claws.

Alec stands stone-faced beside his mother's throne, watching with clenched teeth as the king of Edom parades through the heart of their castle, radiating power and magic and indifference.

He demands land and crops and an obscenely skewed trading agreement for the future.

“And,” Asmodeus lets his eyes wander over the crowd in the room like a predator lazing under the sun, seemingly languid but unable to hide the dangerous spark lurking underneath. He stares right at Alec. “You.”

~ ~ ~

“They can't demand this!” Izzy yells.

The Queen graciously made their excuses for a short word in private.

“They won the war,” Maryse answers tiredly. “They can demand anything they want.”

“We'll fight them,” Jace says, his voice booking no argument.

“No. Mom is right,” Alec cuts in. “We can't afford any more losses.”

Maryse's smile is as pained as it is proud.

“Alec, you can't--”

“I'll do it.”

~ ~ ~

The court in Edom is nothing like Alec expected but then, he didn't know what to expect of Edom at all. No nephilim has ever set foot into this kingdom. Before the war they didn't even know the veil between their realms could be pierced.

The palace is luxuriant. Gold, marble, stained glass. Cold stone and high hallways. Countless nooks and crannies, and yet he won't be able to hide away from his fate, whatever that may be.

Alec closes his eyes. He'll endure _anything_.

For his family.

~ ~ ~

“ _I wish I could help you.”_

“ _Please, Raphael, you have to try.”_

“ _He won't do it. Despite everything you're still the crown prince. He'll never marry you off to a prisoner of war.”_

“ _Nephilim are mortal. It'll only be temporary. A slap on the wrist to assert his authority over me, and a way to humiliate his enemies by taking their heir to the throne. He'll go for it.”_

~ ~ ~

Alec's palms are sweaty. He's dressed in a flowing blue gown, richly embroidered with gold. The weight of the fabric presses uncomfortably on his shoulders.

There's an air of malicious glee permeating the guests. Teeth bared in false smiles, eyes crinkled in vicious delight.

No one seems to _want_ this marriage, least of all the crown prince. He frowns when their hands are tied with red silk, frowns deeper still when magic seals their union.

It's only when the ceremony draws to a close and they're declared _One_ that their eyes meet. For a heartbeat Alec thinks he sees something like recognition sparking between them, something warm, hopeful. But it's gone the next instant and Alec is left cold, utterly alone in a ballroom full of people.

~ ~ ~

After the banquet his husband disappears.

They give Alec his own room and firm instructions not to leave the realm. The _realm_ , not the palace. They give him clothes.

They give him his stele.

It doesn't make any sense.

He thought he was a prisoner, a leverage to ensure his family's obedience.

He's not so sure anymore. The uncertainty curles in his stomach like lead.

~ ~ ~

Alec leaves the palace and no one stops him.

Edom is beautiful.

The skies are wide with a tinge of red, the grass is a rich deep green and a bit sturdier than he's used to from Alicante. The vastness of nature is soothing but it also stings.

Edom is beautiful but it's not home.

He stays out for hours and hours, only turning back when the sun dips low.

~ ~ ~

Alec watches the courtiers.

There are the demons of Asmodeus's council, old and powerful and self-complacent. Seelies, always light on their feet and a laugh chiming on the wind. Warlocks, sparking colorful magic, teasing and playful.

There are a few more that Alec can't place at first, pale and sticking to the shades. Vampires.

And there's Alec's husband, Asmodeus's only son. Magnus.

There are a lot of furtive eyes on him, but he's not fawned over. He draws attention even though he doesn't engage much. It feels too cold, too calculating to be covert admiration. A bated breath as if waiting for a final showdown, though between whom Alec can't fathom. He's never seen Magnus join the other warlocks in their magical games.

Despite all the people flocking around him he seems as isolated as Alec feels.

Alec catches his gaze and Magnus hastily looks away. He leaves shortly after and Alec can't help but think that it looks like a flight.

~ ~ ~

Days bleed into weeks. Nothing happens.

Alec spends most of his time in solitude, outside the confining walls of the palace.

He trains. The hum of rune power under his skin is a small comfort.

He writes letters to his family even though he's not sure they'll ever get to read them.

He eats. Sleeps.

He misses home.

Nothing happens.

~ ~ ~

The library is always quiet and possibly Alec's favorite place in the palace. No one talks to him anyway and he can count on one hand the times he's seen his husband, but this way the silence surrounding him is of his own choosing.

He pokes through tomes that are filled with letters he doesn't know. He settles on the windowsill and watches a skyline that's growing familiar. He wonders, once again, why he's here.

If he was a prisoner he wouldn't be granted all these freedoms and comforts. After the wedding ceremony he feared he might be a gift for the crown prince, a plaything to pass his time. But the more Alec sees the more he suspects that his presence here isn't a gift but a punishment intended for both of them.

What did Magnus do to deserve punishment? Why a marriage, of all things? Why Alec?

Why this war?

Alec has seen the stores of Edom, has seen the lush fields and the well-nourished cattle. He sees the riches of the palace every day. They don't need any of Alicante's resources.

Nothing makes sense.

Alec is done with not knowing.

~ ~ ~

Magnus's eyes are so unlike Asmodeus's. Where his father's eyes are a cold yellow with slitted pupils as sharp as blades, Magnus's are a brown that's so dark it might as well be black. They're a warm color, deep and calm and almost confidable.

Right now they're filled with shock that's swiftly veering into fear. He rushes towards the balcony doors through which Alec gained access to Magnus's quarters and hastily closes the tiny gap in the curtains.

“You can't be here,” he hisses, and it's the first time Alec hears him speak. He has a nice voice. Alec imagines it to be soothing when it's not dipped in panic. “Did anyone see you? You need to leave. _Now._ ”

Alec crosses his arms, leaning more firmly against the plush furniture. “I'm not leaving until I get some answers.”

“You don't understand,” Magnus implores, rough with urgency. “We can't be seen together. It's dangerous.”

“We're _married_ ,” Alec emphasizes. “That doesn't make _sense_.”

Magnus is only a few steps away now and his fright is palpable. More than that, his fear seems to be for Alec as much as for himself. It gives Alec pause.

“Please, Alexander. You have to go.”

“Tell me what's going on,” he demands.

“I can't, not here.” Magnus glances over his shoulder as if he's expecting to be spied on in his own private rooms. Maybe he is. “If my father sees you here-- _You need to go._ ”

His hand lands on Alec's arm and he stares right into Alec's eyes and Alec feels it again, that spark of _something_ , of kinship, of trust. It shakes him to the core. He finds himself nodding.

Relief blooms on Magnus's face and he ushers Alec back to the balcony doors. Alec goes without complaint.

 _Not here._ Does that mean Magnus will tell him outside the palace, away from prying eyes?

Alec lies awake and thinks it over and over and over. The way Magnus said his name replays in his mind long into the night.

~ ~ ~

Someone is following him, he's sure of it. He can _sense_ it. But no matter how many times he turns, no matter his awareness and his vision rune, he never catches sight of his pursuer.

He wonders if it's Magnus, but they're miles and miles away from the palace. Shouldn't it be safe to talk here? Or maybe it's someone else. Maybe someone saw him leave Magnus's quarters last night and whatever Magnus was afraid of is catching up with him now.

Steeling himself for a fight he slows down when he reaches the edge of a clearing, a bit of space just enough for a tussle. He's glad more than ever that he kept up his rigid training. “Show yourself.”

The breeze ruffles the trees. Grass crunches under invisible steps. Alec holds his breath.

A cool touch on his nape makes him flinch and he trips back when Magnus appears right at his side and steadies him with a hand on his shoulder. The chilly feeling turns out to be a long silver necklace that snakes around his neck and around Magnus's, ending in a pendant that emanates a deep red glow.

“Sorry,” Magnus says, fiddling with the pendant. “This is the only way to escape magical surveillance.”

Alec takes it in stride. If this is his chance to get answers there's no time to lose. “Why can't your father see us together? I thought he arranged our marriage to punish you.”

“No. Our marriage wasn't his idea.” Something like contrition flickers over Magnus's face. “It was mine.”

“What?” Alec stutters. _“Why?”_

Magnus takes a slow breath and asks, “Have you noticed that every high position at court is held by a demon?”

The question throws Alec but he's pretty sure Magnus is going somewhere with this so he considers it. He remembers the courtiers he studied for lack of anything else to watch. “Yes.”

“And have you noticed that Edom has no shortage of food or land or anything else my father demanded of your kingdom?”

“Yes.”

Magnus sighs. “I never wanted this war. A lot of us didn't want this war.” He sighs again, resignation on a weary exhale. “But my father did, as soon as he found a way to cross the veil. For no other reason than his own entertainment.” His mouth curls bitterly. “Demons. They see the world very differently than we do.”

“We?” Alec inquires.

“Warlocks. Vampires. Some of the seelies. We might share blood but we're not the same, not where it counts. I tried to stop him.. but he stopped me.”

He meets Alec's eyes and there's a pleading edge to it. “He took away my magic. And you're the only one who can help me get it back.”

~ ~ ~

Alec stays in the clearing long after Magnus heads back to the palace.

He told Alec that his magic is held in the dungeons down below, locked away behind layers of bans and spellwork. “I can work my way around most of them or I will be able to, with time,” he said. “But not that final safeguard. It keeps out anyone without angel blood and my blood is too diluted for that. Only a demon can pass this ward, and Asmodeus knows they're all loyal to him.”

“Why do you think I can? I'm not a demon.”

“Nephilim and demons share ancestors. They mingled, back in the day before the veil.”

“I've never heard of that.”

Magnus chuckled, a touch wrily. “We are immortal. We have longer memories than you.”

It explains why Asmodeus can't see them interact. If he suspected Alec's presence was working in Magnus's favor and figured out their plan he'd likely kill them both. Maybe Raphael, the vampire who helped plant the wedding idea in Asmodeus's ear, too.

“Without my magic I am no match for him. And no one dares to disobey him after what he did to me.”

“But if you got it back.....”

“I will fight him for the throne and end this pointless oppression. I want real peace between our lands.”

Alec contemplated it for a while. “How can you trust me with this? How do you know I won't betray you to Asmodeus to save my own life?”

Magnus watched him, a tilt to his head, a spark in his eye. “You don't look like someone who takes the easy way out.”

Alec huffed a laugh, the first one since he set foot in Edom. “You're right. I don't.”

~ ~ ~

“You there?” Alec asks quietly even though he can clearly feel Magnus's presence to his right.

A moment later the necklace clinks and Magnus appears, cross-legged in the coarse grass beside him. “You know you're not supposed to talk to me until the pendant protects us,” he chides gently.

Alec fondly rolls his eyes. “If your father knew about these meetings he would have cut off our heads by now, don't you think?”

What started as scarce and short encounters to keep Alec updated on Magnus's progress with the warding magic quickly turned into regular afternoons spent in each other's company. Alec hadn't realized how lonely he'd grown in Edom until he had someone to talk to. He never thought he'd be the type to let solitude get to him, but then he's never been away from his homeland, away from everyone he loves, trapped somewhere foreign without a single familiar face.

“Don't joke about this,” Magnus protests, but his eyes shine with amusement. “I happen to like my head attached.” He winks. “Yours, too.”

Alec bites his lip to hide a smile.

It helps that Magnus isn't just someone to kill time with to stop him from going out of his mind. Magnus is courageous and strong. Kind. Beautiful.

Alec doesn't shy away from that last thought, not anymore. It's nothing but the truth after all.

“I have something for you,” Magnus says, rummaging through the small leather pouch he sometimes brings. He passes Alec a round fruit in a dull maroon color. Alec weighs it in hand. It's surprisingly light.

Ever since they started spending more time together Magnus made a habit of giving Alec small gifts – mostly of the edible sort so no trace lead back to their meetings. The only exception was the red and golden protective charm Alec always carries in the inside pocket of his coat, and, on one memorable occasion, a rare blue flower. Alec still blushes when he remembers how Magnus casually leaned in and threaded it into his hair.

He suspected that Magnus felt he owed him for his help, so he told him that they were both doing this for their people and he expected nothing in return. Magnus only hummed and kept bringing him presents.

Alec pokes the thick skin of the fruit. “No story to go along with this one?”

It's what first got them talking. When Alec discovered the occasional chirping sounds in the trees surrounding their clearing didn't belong to birds but to small, furred rodents that didn't exist in Alicante he was intrigued and asked Magnus about them, who stayed to indulge Alec's curiosity. Before long they were sharing tales about their homelands, the animals, plants. Gradually their stories turned more personal, more private. Alec told Magnus about his siblings and learned about Magnus's friends and family in turn.

Magnus chuckles. “Not everything is the result of a grand magical competition, Alexander. This is just a plain pandigra fruit native to these lands. I picked it from my favorite tree in the royal orchard.”

He pauses, and after a short glance at Alec continues, “I planted that tree with my parents when I was a little boy. My father and I, we used to spend days in that orchard tending to the plants, with magic and by hand.”

There's a faraway look in his eyes, his voice wistful the way it always gets when he recalls old memories of his father. Softly he adds, “He wasn't always this cold-hearted and merciless, you know? But my mother's death and the passage of time have left their marks on him.”

Alec lays his hand on Magnus's that has balled into a fist. He uncurls Magnus's fingers slowly. “I understand. Stopping the wrong he does doesn't mean you love him less.”

Magnus faces him with a small grateful smile.

They end up sharing the pandigra. It's sweeter than anything Alec has ever tasted. Its deep red juice sticks to Alec's fingers and shines on Magnus's lips.

~ ~ ~

“I have everything. Tonight?”

“Tonight.”

~ ~ ~

The dungeons are gloomy and deathly silent. Their steps scrape on the rough stone floor and Alec keeps glancing behind them, sure they'll be found out any minute even though he knows the pendant is obscuring their presence.

“Relax, Alexander,” Magnus whispers. “We're almost there.”

They reach a nondescript wooden door at the end of a long corridor. Magnus sets down his knapsack and digs out a black basin and a flask. He carefully positions the basin a few feet away from the door and pours a light green liquid into it, then adds a fistful of azure powder that hisses and fumes. The basin rattles and its contents turn a dark shade of ocher.

Seemingly content Magnus stands up, pulling the pendant's necklace off of himself and Alec. “This should buy us the time we need.”

He walks to the door, laying his palms against the boards.

Alec eyes the smoldering basin. “I thought you couldn't do magic.”

“I can't. This isn't magic.” Magnus grimaces. “It's alchemy. Any non-magical being could do that.” He presses a spot on the wood and the door clacks and opens with a drawn-out creak.

The space behind it is shrouded in darkness. It seems less like the entrance to a room and more like the mouth of a cave. Alec can't see any walls but he can feel the electric crackle of warding magic on his skin. The light inciding from the hallway behind them dimly illuminates a narrow bridge of stone not wider than the door, the only solid ground inside. Its edges break off into stark blackness that stretches down endlessly.

At the end of the walkway is an ornate pedestal and on it rests a weakly glowing orb, casting a gentle blue light. It's everchanging, twisting and blinking and flowing, humming with energy.

“My magic,” Magnus whispers. The longing in his voice is palpable. He lets out a long breath and gets to work. After taking a first step into the room he crouches down and arranges three fluorescing crystals in an equilateral triangle. He pricks his finger with a needle and drips blood on the crystals going counterclockwise and when he's completed the fifth cycle Alec feels a ripple going through the ground, a sigh of tension easing.

“That was the first ward.” Magnus shoots him a smile over his shoulder before he takes another step along the bridge towards his magic. He draws runes on the stone floor, sprays potions and lights incense while whispering incantations. For everything he does Alec feels a bit of static pressure dissipate from the room. Sometimes he can even see the wards dissolve by a flicker in the air or hear a faint sizzle. Steadily they work their way towards the pedestral.

In the end it takes barely more than a few minutes for Magnus to dismantle all the wards. He catches Alec's gaze and nods. Taking a deep breath Alec covers the remaining distance to the pedestral. He feels a prickling sensation wash over him when he nears it. The last safeguard.

He takes the final step to the pedestral and reaches out for the orb, hesitating in the last moment. It looks so fragile. “I can just touch it?”

“Yes. It won't harm you.”

Not what Alec was worried about but he'll take it. Cautiously he cups the orb in his hands. It floats over his palms, never making contact, but the current of energy it radiates is unmistakable. It feels cool but warm at the same time, settling familiarly in his grasp.

Behind him Magnus's breath catches.

Alec turns to him in alarm. “You okay?”

Magnus meets his eyes, pure awe written across his face. “I can feel it. I can feel _you_ through it.” His smile then is the most precious thing Alec has ever seen.

He makes his way back to Magnus hurriedly. Before he can ask what to do now Magnus slides his hands between Alec's and the orb. Their fingers prickle everywhere they touch as the orb melts, bathing them in blazing light and flowing into Magnus's hands.

Magnus gasps.

His eyes change. They gleam brighter and brighter, the pupil narrowing until Alec is looking into a pair of luminous cat eyes. They look like Asmodeus's but not. They're calm, clear, soft. Enchanting.

Beautiful.

Alec sways on his feet, closer into Magnus's orbit.

A voice cuts through the dark behind them. “If it isn't my treasonous son and his ever faithful husband.”

They whirl around and there at the end of the bridge near the door stands Asmodeus, head tilted in idle curiosity as he watches them.

Magnus steps in front of Alec protectively, blue sparks crackling on his fingers. “Stay back, Alexander.”

Asmodeus laughs. “Do you honestly think you stand a chance against me? Have you forgotten how our last disagreement ended?”

“I like my odds,” Magnus hisses. “I made it this far, didn't I?”

“Only because I let you,” Asmodeus counters. “Please. You thought I wouldn't figure out your little plan?” He scoffs. “You insult me, Magnus.”

Magnus falters but presses on. “If you already knew then why didn't you stop me earlier?”

Leisurely Asmodeus approaches them. Alec tenses and wishes more than ever for his bow, but the only thing he has is his stele.

“Maybe I had a little faith left that you'd do the right thing.” Asmodeus's lips stretch into a wide, soulless smile. “Your continued betrayal really cuts deeply.”

Magnus doesn't back down one inch. “I'm sorry it had to come to this but you left me no choice.”

“Well then,” Asmodeus says with finality. “I hope you two are ready to bear the consequences.”

Alec broadens his stance and braces himself.

“Leave Alec out of this,” Magnus snaps, a shred of fear bleeding into his voice. “This is between you and me.”

Asmodeus shows his teeth. “Oh, I don't think so. He helped you, didn't he? Seems like he wants to get involved.”

Something glints in his eyes and the next moment Alec is torn across the space between them, loops of pale yellow magic engulfing him. He comes to a halt next to Asmodeus, precariously close to the edge of the bridge.

“No!” Magnus shouts, arm streched out but Asmodeus holds him back with a warning flick of his wrist that chokes the breath from Alec's lungs. He claws at the pressure on his throat but there's nothing, only intangible magic.

“Let him go!”

“I'm disappoint in you, son. You never learn from your mistakes,” Asmodeus says with relish, dangling Alec higher. His scrambling feet lose contact to the stone floor. “You really have to stop getting attached to breakable things.”

He steps towards Magnus and though Alec's vision is starting to swim he notices Asmodeus is closer to him now. Scraping together the last of his strength he grabs his stele and jams it into Asmodeus's throat.

Asmodeus snarls, a vicious sound tearing from him as he drags the metal back out, the wound closing immediately.

He fixes Alec with a deadly stare, nothing but anger brewing in his eyes. “I guess my son never bothered to tell you how to vulnerate a demon,” Asmodeus spits. “What a shame.”

With that he flings Alec into the darkness beyond the bridge.

The last thing Alec hears is Magnus screaming his name.

~ ~ ~

“Wake up, Alexander. Please wake up.”

Alec groans. Everything hurts.

There's a warm hand on his cheek, softly caressing the smarting side of his face.

“Alexander. Come back to me.”

He fights to open his eyes. He's lying on cold stone floor, his head pillowed in Magnus's lap. They're seemingly still on the bridge down in the dungeons but there's a blinding wall of molten brightness to their left that definitely wasn't there before.

“You're awake,” Magnus whispers, resting their foreheads together with a sigh of relief. “I was so scared.”

“M'okay,” Alec rasps.

Their breaths mingle. He feels light-headed, and not just from escaping whatever Magnus saved him from. “Asmodeus?” he asks, voice scratchy.

Magnus gestures to the glowing wall. “Not a problem anymore.”

With difficulty Alec rises to his elbows. Magnus supports him with an arm around his shoulders. “What's that?”

They watch the vibrant wall for a moment, its orange and red shades reminding Alec of a waterfall made of lava.

“A prison,” Magnus says, “fuelled by his own magic. If he ever decides to give it up he'll be released.”

Alec turns to look at him. He may not know very much about magic but he's pretty sure this isn't regular, common spellwork. “You used his own power against him.”

A shy smile appears on Magnus's face. “I, uh, lost it a bit when he tossed you away.”

Alec can't fight his answering smile. “Yeah?”

“Yes. Alexander, I..” Magnus trails off, his eyes searching Alec's. Whatever he finds lets his gaze soften and his smile sweeten. He leans in, slowly, as if Alec would ever withdraw instead of meeting him halfway.

Their kiss is warm and unhurried and gentle, and when it ends Alec feels entirely breathless.

It's perfect.

Magnus touches their forheads together again and for a moment they just rest, finding comfort and strength in each other.

“What about the other demons?” Alec finally asks.

Magnus hums. “They'll submit if they know what's good for them. And if they don't, well...” He smiles. “I think I can deal with them.”

He laces their fingers together and Alec can't help but agree. With Magnus by his side it feels like they can take on anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up cutting my favorite line which was Asmodeus saying to Magnus “You thought I didn't see the way he looks at you?” Please accept my humble headcanon that the main reason Asmodeus found out about Magnus's plan was that Alec kept shooting him love-struck glances hahaha.
> 
> Tag I (barely!) refrained from using: BAMF Magnus though sadly in a very understated way because it's Alec's POV and he sleeps through the best part smh
> 
> OH AND OBVIOUSLY!!! Magnus finds a way to make Alec immortal. Immortal!Malec is always, _always_ endgame ;)


End file.
